Through the Eyes of a Leaf
by Miruial
Summary: Everyone knows the story of the Lord of the Rings, of the trials and struggles the hobbits and men went through. But what was Legolas thinking? What did he struggle with and hide behind a stoic facade and a merry face? Read the story told in a new way.


Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, places, etc. And I am certainly not Tolkein and cannot even begin to write as well as he can. However, I hope you all enjoy anyways.

A/N: Hey all! This is my first fanfic here, so bear with me, okay? I hope you all enjoy!

The most common Elvish phrases I use will be: Hannon le (thank you), mellon nin (my friend), Ada (Dad), Amme (Mom), and Daro (stop). If I use any others, I will translate them at the time of use.

OOOO 

_**Chp. 1**- The Journey to Rivendell_

I sighed as I shifted on the back of my horse, Argil. I was _not_ looking forward to the coming meeting. I had to inform Lord Elrond that a prisoner had escaped from Mirkwood, a prisoner whom I suspected was far more important than he appeared, and the worst part of it was that the escape had been my fault. I sighed again, regretting the day I first laid eyes on Gollum.

OOOO

I stared at the scrawny creature Aragorn brought before my ada. It was whining and sniveling, cowering before anyone who so much as looked at it. I frowned at the tight bindings around its wrists, and the rope around its neck that Aragorn held like a leash. I had been friends with the man before us for decades, and I had never known him to be cruel, but surely this was unnecessary? The creature looked starved and weak, incapable of hurting anybody. And why had Aragorn brought him here? I was snapped back to reality by the soft voices of the ranger and my ada speaking softly.

"I trust you will guard him well, my Lord, for he is treacherous."

"Of course, Aragorn," Ada replied politely. He did not approve of my friendship with the man, but he respected the ranger for his nobility and courage. "Though I still do not understand why you have brought him here."

"Mirkwood is the only elven realm to have rooms remotely resembling a prison, my Lord Thranduil," Aragorn replied patiently.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Seeing the scruffy Ranger behaving so polite and proper was almost laughable. But, I was a prince right now, not a warrior friend, and to tease the ranger would be inappropriate. Besides, there was something that bothered me about this whole business and put a damper on my playful mood. Something about this creature was not right, but I did not know what it was. "Forgive me for asking, _my_ _Lord_ Aragorn," I cut in, unable to resist the slight tease, and rewarded by the amused gleam in my friend's eye, "but why is it so important that…Gollum…be locked up?" What had he done, I wondered. Surprisingly, Aragorn looked unsure.

"I cannot reveal much at this time," he finally replied, reluctantly, "but Mithrandir asked me to capture him and keep him safely imprisoned, and I ask that you aid me in this." His eyes pleaded with me not to question any more, so I nodded, knowing that all would be revealed later. Again, my eyes drifted back to the small, hunched being whose fate was being decided. I could not suppress a rush of pity. He had obviously hada hard life, and was now so small and frail. What threat could he possibly pose? But, Ada was now dismissing Aragorn, and Gollum was transferred to the care of two of my father's guards. I watched him being taken away impassively, but my heart was troubled.

OOOO

"Your Highness?" I was brought back to the present by a gentle hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see the face of Galadhan, one of my escort. "Forgive me, but you seem troubled." He offered a small smile, with a teasing glint in his eye, "Although I might be a bit nervous, too, after what happened last time you visited Rivendell."

I feigned hurt, "You wound me, mellon nin!" I gasped, clutching at my chest. The incident with Lord Elrond's breakfast was entirely the Twins' fault, not mine!" We both laughed, but my laughter was merely to cover the foreboding I felt in my heart, telling me that Gollum's escape would be more important in the future than any of us yet guessed.

After two weeks of traveling, the Bruinen ford was in sight. I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that we would no longer have to stay alert for orcs or wargs this close to the borders of Imladris. However, this did mean that I would now have to face Lord Elrond's wrath. I would not lie and pretend that I was blameless in the creature's escape and in the deaths of my kin. In fact, I would assume the full responsibility for it, just as I deserved.

OOOO

"Ada," I pleaded, "do not be cruel! What can one small creature do against three elven guards. He is terrified of us, Ada. Perhaps the sunlight and fresh air would do him good."

"Legolas, I do not wish to have this discussion again!" Thranduil thundered, glaring at me in a way that had made many of his subjects quail. "I have told you before that I do not wish to take chances."

I, however, was not backing down. I pitied the small, scared creature, who had no companionship other than dark walls and elven guards, of whom he was deathly afraid. I did not understand it. Most creatures were at ease around elves, unless we were hunting, instinctively knowing that we meant no harm. Perhaps being showed kindness would help the creature. Perhaps we could turn him from whatever darkness was inside him. Mithrandir certainly seemed to think so.

The Istari had visited Mirkwood shortly after Gollum was brought here, presumably to ensure that Aragorn had arrived safely with his charge. He had not stayed long, but he had suggested that the darkness of Gollum's cell would feed the darkness within his heart. Reminders of his long ago life, before he became Gollum might help him to remember his life as a carefree youth, before he was tainted by evil. Though how he had been tainted, Mithrandir would not say.

Ada had been… reluctant to follow the Istari's advice, to put it mildly. Having watched Greenwood become corrupted by the Shadow and transform into Mirkwood had made him cautious. I knew that this attitude was necessary, for the enemy was too close to conquering our forest to take any chances, but Mithrandir's words still rang in my head.

"Ada," I replied calmly. "What is the risk? I and his two regular jailers will take Gollum out to the big clearing and will simply let him play in the stream and climb the old pine tree. He is fast, but we have already seen that our people are faster. He cannot get away."

The king searched my eyes, for what I did not know, but then finally his gaze softened. "Very well, my Greenleaf," he replied. "But only for an hour."

"Hannon le," I bowed, smiling gratefully. Perhaps I could now put my heart at ease about Gollum and teach him to even think of us as protectors rather than enemies.

OOOO

If only my hopes had come true. Looking at the gates of Imladris and faced with the prospect of an irate elflord, was not what I had in mind when I, with my recklessness, allowed Gollum to plan an escape. However, here I was, so I might as well get it over with.

As I passed into the courtyard, I was greeted with two pairs of grey eyes. I grinned upon seeing the twins, and was about to greet them with the usual bantering, when I noticed the unusually serious look on both faces. Both bowed, further confusing me. The twins _never_ greeted me with the proper protocol, unless something truly serious was going on.

"Prince Legolas," Elrohir stepped forward, "My father bids you welcome to Imladris and requests your presence at a most important council that will begin momentarily."

Elladan then chimed in, "We apologize for the suddenness of this request, but it is unavoidable. I will lead you to your rooms, where you can refresh yourselves, and my brother will care for your mounts."

I exchanged a look with Galadhon. Something of great importance must have happened for Lord Elrond to throw a Council together like this without having planned it and sent out invitations months in advance. And I had the sinking feeling that it was somehow connected with Gollum. With a heavy heart, I dismounted from Argil and followed the elder twin towards the house.


End file.
